Warriors of Light
by Maverick500
Summary: 8 years after the events in Chosen Buffy, Angel, Giles, Spike Faith, Willow, Kennedy, and Xander are in Cleveland. When a new Slayer is discovered, A very experienced warrior is asked to train her. Please R&R Ch. 10 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Highlander, or BTVS, I'm just borrowing them. However the characters of Liam Macleod, and Kelly Madison are mine.

**Chapter 1:**

Liam Macleod had just received a quickening, when he heard a clapping behind him. He sheathed his dragon headed ivory handled katana as he slowly turned around, and glared at the oddly dressed man behind him as he growled in a low gravelly voice, " I already told ya 13 years ago, I ain't helpin Slayers no more. So bug somebody else Whistler."

Whistler said, " I know you said that back then, but I thought now would be different."

Liam arched a scarred eyebrow as he asked, " Why?"

Whistler responded, " Because they discovered a new Slayer."

Liam rolled his eyes as he said, " That ain't nothin new, they've been discoverin new Slayers ever'where for the past 8 years. Ever since that witch cast that spell in Sunnydale."

Whistler said before he disapseared, " This one's different."

Liam yelled after him, " What're ya talkin bout?"

Liam received no answer, he was used to it, he knew that when dealing with Whistler getting info was like pulling teeth. He rolled his eyes as he climbed into his red, and black 1969 Camaro SS, started the engine, slammed it into 4th gear, and sped to Cleveland.

_**A few Hours later**_

Buffy, and Angel were fighting back to back as were Spike, and Faith. She was about to stake an oncoming vamp, when a suddenly a girl of about 19 tackled the vamp, and punched him in the face. However the girl was inexperienced, and the vamp kicked her off of him, and began to pummel her. Buffy wasted little time as she hauled the vamp off the girl, and staked it. Then she turned to the girl, and growled, " What the hell were you doing, you could have been killed."

The girl turned smoldering dark brown eyes on her as she growled, " Leave me the hell alone."

When she went to walk away, Buffy grabbed her by the arm, and forcefully turned her back around, but the girl shrugged off Buffy's tight grip, and punched her in the mouth. Buffy was about to hit the girl back, when she saw a dark figure come walking up out of the trees. Both Buffy, and Faith tensed, and Buffy shoved the girl behind her as she growled, " Who are you?"

When the figure stepped into the light, both Angel, and Spike gasped. Buffy looked over at Angel as she asked, " Do you two know this guy?"

Angel replied, " Yea, but he can't be alive, the last time I saw him was 1757."

Buffy gasped as Spike said, " I fought him in 1909."

Buffy demanded, " Who, or what are you?"

The man cracked a grin as he said, " My name is Liam Macleod, and I'm immortal."

**Hope y'all like this**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

They were all shocked at Liam's statement. When Buffy went to ask a question Liam said, " Let's wait till we get to your Watcher's yea."

They all nodded as they headed for the new Slayer compound. Once they were seated Giles asked, " Who are you exactly?"

Liam took a drink of his coffee, and said, " My name is Liam Macleod, and I'm an Immortal."

Giles asked, " Have you ever heard of Slayers?"

Liam chuckled as he said, " Yea I helped train Slayers for over a hundred years."

Giles was astounded as he asked, " You worked for the council for over a hundred years when?"

Liam replied, " Check your diaries."

Giles stood up, went over to his massive bookcase, and began flipping through the diaries there. 20 minutes later Giles shouted Eureka."

Angel asked, " Did you find something?"

Giles nodded enthusiastically as he said, " It says that a very experienced warrior named Liam Macleod trained Slayers for the council from 1400-1500."

Buffy asked, " Why did you quit?"

A pained expression passed over Liam's face as he said thickly, " I just got tired of watching them die."

They all nodded as Giles continued reading, finally he said, " Good lord."

Their heads snapped up as Giles looked at Liam in sympathy as he said, " I know the real reason you left. It was because you fell in love with a Slayer named Katherine Morgan, and when she died it shattered you, and you left."

They all looked at Liam as Spike, and Angel tightened their grips on their Slayers. Faith suddenly spoke up, " So your what like 600 years old?"

Liam smirked at her as he said, " Bit older than that. I was born in 200 AD."

They all gasped as the new Slayer walked into the main room, and asked, " What's going on, who are you people?"

Liam froze as he stared at the girl. She was the spitting image of Katherine. She was short petite girl with a buxom build, and bronzed skin, she had long wavy golden blonde hair, seductive almond shaped saphire blue eyes, and full bee stung ruby red lips. She wore tight low slung black jeans that hugged her heart shaped backside, a blood red tube top, that clung to her very ample breasts, and allowed a very generous portion of her luscious cleavage to be on display, and black stileto boots. She froze as she stared at him, he was the man that had been haunting her dreams for 8 years now. He was a tall powerfully built man with very broad shoulders, a narrow waist, and an olive complexion. He had long shoulder length thick wavy raven black hair that he kept pulled back in a ponytail, a perptual 5 O'clock shadow, and piercing dark brown eyes. He wore tight black jeans, black cowboy boots, a tight black t-shirt, and a black oilskin duster. He breathed, " Katherine."

And with he bolted from the compound.

**What will Liam do?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

When Liam was outside he bellowed, " Whistler get yer ass down here right goddamn now."

The balance demon appeared in front of him, and asked nonchalantly, " What's up kid?"

Liam grabbed Whistler by the throat, and slammed him against the wall of the compound as he roared, " You son of a bitch, ya knew Katherine was here didn't ya. That's why ya pushed me ta come here innit it?"

Whistler gasped, " She isn't Katherine, her name is Kelly Madison."

Liam was quiet for several minutes, then he asked, " If she's not Katherine, then explain ta me why she looks exactly like Katherine, and why I feel drawn ta her."

Whistler croaked, " Her soul was reincarnated, and as for why you two are drawn together, you are soul mates."

Liam released his grip on Whistler's throat, and took several steps back, and began to mutter to himself in Gaelic, " _**Tis not possible, I canna have a soul mate, I am immortal**_."

Whistler having understood everything he said, chuckled, and said, " Surely you believe in soul mates."

Liam replied, " Sure I do in mortals, but I'm over 1800 years old, it's not possible for me to have a soul mate, I outlive everybody."

Suddenly Whistler realized, he wasn't arguing with him out of defiance, or malice, he was trying to convince himself that there was someone out there for him. Whistler said, " So you think it's impossible for an immortal being to have a soul mate huh?"

At Liam's nod Whistler challenged, " So tell me how a 257 year old vampire, and a 28 year old Slayer are soul mates?"

Liam went to argue, but Whistler cut him off as he said, " Listen kid, you have something so few people get, a second chance. So make the most of it."

Liam was about to ask another question, when he noticed that Whistler had disappeared. He growled as he stalked back into the compound, " Damn demon never gives straight answers."

**Will Liam be able to put Katherine out of his head, and fall for Kelly?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

A few days later Liam, and Kelly were in the training room, about to start training, when Spike sauntered in. He shed his duster as he asked, " You wanna have another go?"

Liam replied as he too shed his duster, " Ya mean just like in 1909."

Spike nodded as he grabbed a huge Gothic Bastard sword from the wall, and began to spin it. Liam smirked as he spun his katana, and said, " Ya member how this ended last time."

Spike's lip curled back in a snarl as Kelly asked, " What happened in 1909?"

Liam was silent as he, and Spike began to warily circle each other. Suddenly Spike struck, he charged at Liam with a leaping downward slash. Liam blocked the strike with a wicked circular slash, then he followed it up with a spinning elbow strike. Spike blocked the circular slash, but was unable to avoid the elbow strike, it split his eye open. He growled as he switched into game face, and lunged at Liam with an upward slash. Liam spun out of the way, and sliced Spike's back open, causing him to roar in pain. Liam spun his katana as Spike bared his fangs, and threw down his sword as he said, " Yer good wit a sword, but try takin me on hand ta hand yea."

Liam shot him a reckless smirk as he asked, " Ya sure, blondie?"

Spike answered by launching a flying kick at his head. Liam spun out of the way, then hit Spike with a bone jarring left roundhouse when he landed. Spike jumped back to his feet, and went to hit Liam with a haymaker, but Liam grabbed his arm, and slung him into a wall. Spike growled as he jumped to his feet, and hit Liam in the gut with a roundhouse kick, then followed it up with a knee strike to the face. Liam recovered, and ran up a wall, and hit Spike with a spinning hook kick, that sent him flying once again. Spike jumped to his feet, and wiped the blood from his face as he said, " You've gotten a lot better since we last fought."

Liam grinned as he grabbed a towel off the weightlifting bench, and began to mop the sweat from his face, then he moved to his neck. Kelly was in a trance as she watched him dry himself off, she didn't say a word as he finished, laid the towel back on the bench, then put his duster back on, then he bent to pick up his katana Spike chuckled as he left the room. Liam asked as he sheathed his sword, " Ya hungry?"

Kelly was snapped out of her trance as she replied, " Sure."

Liam shot her a half smile as he led her to his camaro, they climbed in, and roared away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

When they were walking back to his car, Liam felt the buzz of another immortal nearby, and growled as he pulled out his katana, Go back inside."

Kelly glared at him as she stated in a firm voice, " I've got your back."

Liam just rolled his eyes as he challenged, " I'm Liam Macleod of the Clan Macleod."

There was a cruel laugh, as a tall, very powerfully built man with long blonde hair, and cold flashing ice blue eyes stepped out of the shadows He growled as he twirled a huge double edged long sword, " I know who you are Highlander, " I am Gunnar Bloodeagle."

Liam dropped into a fighting stance as he growled, " What do you want?"

Bloodeagle sneered, " Your head Highlander."

Liam gave a feral grin as he challenged, " Then you've got it to do."

Bloodeagle charged him, and attacked with a mighty two handed slash, Liam blocked the strike, and retaliated with a series of slashes, and thrusts. Bloodeagle blocked all of them, and disarmed Liam, and sunk the blade of his long sword into Liam's midsection, causing him to double over in pain. Then Bloodeagle hit him with a mighty haymaker, that snapped his head back, and made him see stars. Then Bloodeagle went to hit him again, but Liam blocked the punch with his forearm, and hit his opponent in the face with a wicked elbow strike, that split his eye open. Then he spied his Katana, he hit Bloodeagle with a series of jabs, hooks, and uppercuts, then he dove for his sword. He grabbed it as soon as he hit the ground, and rolled into a defensive stance. As Bloodeagle charged Liam reversed his grip on his katana, and sliced deeply into Bloodeagle's stomach as he spun out of the way. Bloodeagle dropped to his knees, and dropped his long sword, Liam kicked it away, and beheaded Bloodeagle with a mighty circular slash as he said, " There can be only one."

As Bloodeagle's head left his body, the quickening assaulted Liam, it penetrated every pore of his body, and healed his wound. Once it had finished Liam shakily climbed to his feet, sheathed his sword, and asked, " Ready to get back?"

Kelly nodded as they walked back to his Camaro. She asked as they climbed in, and roared off, " What the hell just happened?"

**How will Liam explain it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Liam replied as he started the car, That was a quickening."

Kelly asked, " What's a quickening?"

Liam replied as he put the car into gear, and started driving, " A quickening is an Immortals life force, and where they get their power it's also how an Immortal gets stronger."

She asked after a few minutes, How old are you?"

Liam replied, " 1800 years old."

Kelly's eyes widened as she said, Damn. You're not a vampire, what are you?"

Liam replied, " I'm an immortal. I was born in 200 A.D. in what is now the village of Glenfinin on the shores of Loc Shiel."

She asked, " What were you like when you were mortal?"

Liam said, " Well when I was six Roman Legionnaires took me from my Celtic parents, and raised me to be a Sarmation knight. In 220 AD I became a full-fledged knight, and fought many battles with my new brothers, but in 226 I was shot through the chest by a Saxon Archer. I died, but soon woke up, and discovered I was an Immortal. I also discovered sadly, that that the people I thought were my parents, were not. For you see every Immortal is a foundling, but in my heart I will forever be Liam MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod."

She asked, " You fought for the Roman Empire?"

He replied in a slightly disgusted voice, " Aye but it was not by choice. When my Immortallity was triggered, I aligned myself with Queen Boudicca, and together we rote the empire's troops in Britannia."

She asked suddenly changing the subject, " Why are you in my dreams?"

**How will Liam respond**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

He was quiet for several minutes, finally he said, " I think I'm in your dreams because…"

She gave him a sharp look as she asked, " Because why?"

He replied evasively, " I think you'd better ask Giles, he can give you a better answer than any I could."

She knew he was dancing around the question, but decided to drop the subject for now. After a few minutes she asked, " What's a quickening feel like?"

Liam thought about the best way to answer her, then he said, " It feels like you're a human lightning rod."

She was quiet for a moment, then she asked, " Does it hurt?"

He replied, " Yea but it makes us stronger, so that's a plus."

She nodded as they pulled up the compounds and they walked to the door. They were about to head inside, when he felt the buzz, meaning an immortal was nearby. He snapped, " Get inside."

She said, " I will not run every time you're challenged."

He said as patiently as he could, " Look I'm ain't askin ya ta run." When she went to protest, he held up a finger to silence her, and continued, " But my kind have rules, and one of those rule state, that once a challenge is accepted, it must be a one on one fight, no one can interfere."

She nodded as she went inside. He let loose a heavy sigh as he drew his sword, and challenged, " I'm Liam MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod."

A figure stepped out of the swirling mist, and said, " Relax Mon Ami, it is I Henri Dubois."

Liam sheathed his sword as he said, " How are ya buddy?"

Henri replied, " I am quite well."

Liam chuckled as he led his longtime friend into the compound. Henri looked around, and his light brown eyes widened as he asked, " What are ya inta here Mon Ami?"

Liam grinned as he led Henri into the huge expansive library, and introduced him, " Everyone I'd like you to meet an old friend of mike, Henri Dubois. Henri this is Buffy Summers, Faith Lehane, Angel, Spike, Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenberg, Kennedy, Xander Harris, Anya Harris, and Kelly Morgan."

When Henri saw Kelly he gasped, " Mon Dieux she looks jus like de picture ya have o Katherine."

**What will happen next?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8**

Kelly fixed him with a steely glare as she demanded, " Who's Katherine. Tell me?

Liam heaved a heavy sigh as he replied, " She was a Slayer that I trained in 1484. I fell in love with her, and she was killed in 1500. She looked just like ya as Henri said. An in answer ta yer earlier question, the reason yer havin dreams bout me is cause we're soulmates."

She asked in a voice barely above a whisper, " You are, I have a soulmate?"

Liam replied, his Scottish brogue thick, " Aye ye do lass."

Kelly stared at him for several minutes, then she asked warily, " How long have you known?

Liam replied, A lil after I first met ya, a balance demon named Whistler told me."

At the balance demon's name, both Buffy, and Angel asked, " How do know Whistler?"

Liam shot the vampire with a soul a death glare as he replied in a hard voice, I first met Whistler in 1745 right after the Battle of Culloden, and he asked me ta come back, and work fer the council, and trian Slayers. I told to piss off. I didn't see him again fer over two hundred years, then bout 13 years ago, he asked me ta come ta Sunnydale, ad help train you Buffy, but I refused. Then about 3 months ago he asked me to come here. At first I refused, but then he told me this Slayer was special. lil did I know how special. So that's my story."

Henri spoke up as he stared at Buffy, Faith, and Kelly, " You three are Slayers eh, interesting?"

Faith suspiciously, " What's that supposed to mean?"

Henri replied, " Not'in Cherie, just t'oght dat dere only could be one, kinda like us wit de prize."

Liam said, " Twas true till 97 when Buffy died, an she was brought back. That brought forth Kendra, really nice girl, but a bit thick if ya ask me, then once she was killed Faith was brought forth. She went evil killed a bunch o people, got sent ta prison, an now she fights on the side of the angels."

He cut his eyes at Angel as he growled, " No pun intended."

Giles asked, " How do you know all of that?"

Liam replied, " I said I wouldn't train em, I never said that wouldn't keep up with em."

Giles nodded as both Liam, and Henri stiffened as a tall very heavily muscled man with long blonde hair, and ice cold green eyes stepped into the room, and said in a booming voice once he spotted Liam leaing against the wall, " Aw Liam how are you my friend?"

**Who's the man?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9**

Liam grinned as he shoved off the wall, and said, " Alaric how're ya doin?"

Alaric replied, " I have been better. We have a problem."

Liam asked, " What's the problem?"

Alaric replied as he shed his dark brown leather duster, " Dagen is here."

Both Liam, and Henri had very shocked, and outraged expressions on their faces as Liam growled, " He is, is he."

Buffy asked, " Who's Dagen?"

Liam, Henri, and Alaric were quiet for several minutes, then Liam said, " He's a Hun, I first encountered him in 224 AD, when I was still mortal, and riding with the Sarmation Knights. I thought I killed him, but then in 575 AD I was living with Alaric's people, the Goths. He led a small band of Huns, massacred Alaric's whole village-"

Alaric jumped in, " And that's how I became an Immortal. In fact it was Liam here who found me, explained what happened, and taught me the rules of the Game."

Buffy went to speak, but Liam held up a finger to silence her as Alaric continued, " He was also that helped me hone my sword skill. Not that I couldn't use a sword-"

Liam cut in, he knew how, he just wasn't any good with one."

They smiled as Alaric continued as if Liam had never interrupted, " Not that I couldn't use a sword, I could, it was just my technique wasn't the best. But Liam taught me many different techniques, and now I am very good."

Liam drawled sarcastically, " Yea for a kid."

Alari glared at him as he stated, " You are barely 375 years older than me so can it Highlander."

Liam grinned as Henri said, " I met the bastard in 1667 while I was a Musketeer, in fact it was he who triggered my immortality as well."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Willow asked, "How did he trigger your immortality?"

Henri replied as he sat in one of the many chairs surrounding the rich mahogany conference table, "I was protecting King Louis XIV, and suddenly were besieged by a huge army, led by none other than Dagan. He killed half o my friends fore I was able ta get ta him. When I finally reached him, I attacked with my Rapier, and Main Gauche." He drew his elegant beautifully crafted swept hilt bone handled rapier as he continued, "We fought for several minutes, but he finally killed me by stabbing me in the stomach, and eviscerating me. Thus triggering my immortality."

When he finished speaking he sheathed his rapier. Giles asked him, "How old were you?"

Henri replied, "I was 33."

Spike asked, "What's this bloke look like?"

Liam replied, "He's about 7'6" tall, loong black haid, cold emotionless dark brown euys, an he he dresses like he belongs at a dominatatrix convention."

Spike smirked as Angel asked, "What is his weapon of choice?"

Again Liam cut his eyes at Angel as he growled, "He uses a hugetwo handed double edged broadsword."

Faith asked, "You think you can beat him?"


End file.
